LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P7/Transcript
(Daniel, Adam and Oliver are seen leaving their rooms) Adam: Amanda? Daniel: Adriana? You guys out here? Oliver: We heard you yell for us. Adam: Hello? (The 3 see nothing) Oliver: Hmm... No one's here. Daniel: Weird I heard some screaming. Adam: Hey guys I think something happened in the kitchen. Daniel: Hm? (The three look to find a mess inside the kitchen) Adam:.... Oliver: What the? Daniel: Food on the floor, the table and chairs knocked over, and is that Sammy's steak? Oliver: Yeah it is. Adamm: What happened in here? Where are the girls? Daniel: I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this. Oliver: Maybe we can try tracking their Emitters! Adam: You sure? Oliver: I mean, it can tell us where they went. Maybe they went out for something. Daniel: Worth a shot. *Pulls emitter* Let's see. (Daniel presses a few buttons) Daniel: Huh. That's weird. Oliver: What? Adam: What is it? Daniel: They're in Remnant. Adam: Remnant? Oliver: What are they doing there? Daniel: I don't know. But I think we're gonna go find out. Adam: Right. Daniel: But first, we'll go get backup from the Defenders. I got a feeling something else might be up here. Oliver: We could get Ruby and her team. Daniel: That's what I was thinking. They know that terrain better than anyone. Adam: Then come on! Let's get moving! (The three nod and leave. The scene then cuts to Kiendra snuggling Jamie in her arms) Jamie:.... Kiendra: *Sniff* Oh my baby boy... I'm so glad you're okay... Jamie:.... Kiendra: I promise, I'll be a much better mom to you this time. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. Jamie:..... Kiendra: You okay? Jamie:....Y-Yeah... Kiendra: Aw come on sweetie, we're together again! Put a smile on that cute face of yours. Jamie:..... Kiendra: Sweetie? Please? For mommy? Jamie:..... Kiendra:..... (Kiendra looks down) Kiendra: *sigh* (Kiendra thinks for a moment) Kiendra: Oh I know! Let's go see the other infants! Won't that be fun? Getting spend time with the kids and mommy? Jamie: I- Kiendra: Great! Let's go sweetie! (Kiendra gets up and takes Jamie to the nest) Jamie: *Thinking* Amanda, Adriana, please be okay... (Elsewhere in the nest....) Amanda:.... *Muffled moan* … *Confused moan* (Amanda finds herself trapped and gagged with some fleshy substance) Amanda: *Struggling* (Amanda is unable to free herself) Amanda: *Muffled confused sound* (Amanda looks around. She notices there some cut meat in where she is) Amanda: *Thinking* What's going on? Where am I? (Amanda continues looking before she sees bits and pieces of armor and uniforms from Atlas Soldiers) Amanda: *Thinking* Armor? The hell is that doing just lying.....around.... (Amanda sees several dismembered and organized corpses of the soldiers. Some are seen skinned while others are completely divided up into different segments of meat) Amanda *Thinking* Oh my god..... This is a freaking Targhul butchery! Why am I in here?! Talon: *Voice* Ah, you're awake. (Amamda looks up to see Talon as he slices some meat) Talon: I was preparing a meal for me and my family, in honor of our son brought back. Amanda:....... Talon: You like the catch? Atlesian Soldiers. Blind, obedient drones to a failed human society. The best kind of meat to devour. Amanda:...…. Talon: Some of the infants though really enjoy Faunus. Something about they're animal parts give them a unique taste. (Talon slices some more meat) Talon: I tell you though... Food has been VERY hard to come by for my nest... Amanda:...... Talon: We've been having to resort to even consuming the weaker infants just to survive. Amanda: !!! Talon: You think its cruel don't you? Believe me when I say I wish we didn't. But we did what we have to, in order to survive. (Talon slices more meat) Talon: Me and Kiendra though... We didn't want our son to suffer such a fate... That is why we left in the Shadowrealm. So that he wouldn't starve or be food himself.... Amanda: *Thinking* Jamie... Talon: But... Thanks to Salem, those days are over. (Talon finishes slicing) Talon: She has given us a reason to live. A reason to survive. She's giving us the world we truly want. (Talon starts to go up to Amanda) Talon: With her help, we won't have to worry about food ever again. No one will starve in our nest again. And we will flourish. Amanda:... Talon: Ah. I bet you are wondering what you are doing here aren't you? Amanda:...*Nods* Talon: Well, it's obvious isn't it? Amanda: *Muffled no* Talon: Simple: You're going to be dinner. Amanda: !!! *Muffled yell* Talon: Yep. That's right. Every single piece of skin on your body, every organ working inside you, even your brain are gonna be part of our dinner. Amanda: *Muffled scream while shakes her head* Talon: My people have wanted fresh meat. Though your friend over there I think have much more meat on he like my wife said. Amanda: ??? (Amanda sees Adriana restrained to the wall as well) Adriana: *Confused moan* Amanda: *Muffled yell* (Adriana looks at Amanda) Adriana: *Muffled yell* Talon: Oh shut up already! Adriana and Amanda: !! Talon: I do want to thank you both for finding my son. So when the time comes, I promise to make as painless as possible. Amanda: *Muffled whimper* Adriana:..... Talon: Now, who should I cut up first? (As Talon looks back and forth at the two girls, the scene goes over to Jamie who's sitting down as several infants play around) Jamie:...... Kiendra: See Jamie? You got friends here! You can play with these kids all you want! Jamie:...… Kiendra: Jamie? Jamie:... *Looks to his side* (Jamie sees the two Targhul sisters alone in the corner) Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts